creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Somarinoa's Character Gallery
A gallery of Somarinoa's drawn characters. This is not a complete list of characters who have had images drawn of them and eventually all characters will hopefully get drawn. This is however all characters who have had images already uploaded. Links to these characters lead to articles dedicated to each specific individual - most of these characters, when the links are broken placeholders, can be found at Somarinoa's Unillustrated Characters. Characters denoted with a "†" indicate characters who have had their deaths detailed and can be considered officially deceased (even though the characters take place over several centuries and so, therefore, all characters have died at some point). # 47 -- A Present for Mommy.png|47 A Acid Man Fanart.png|†Acid Man Adelaide Cooper 27 2.jpg|Adelaide Cooper Adelaide DeVaggio Small.png|Adelaide DeVaggio Aela Shepard.jpg|Aela Shepard Air Devil Concept.jpg|Air Devil Alantiaara 85.jpg|Alantiaara Amawra 43.jpg|Amawra Analogue Platform Sprite.png|Analogue Angore 0.jpg|Angore Aparo Woman (Redesign).png|†Aparo Woman Arcadia Shimoguchi Redshift.png|Arcadia Shimoguchi Ashjlek 09 2.jpg|Ashjlek B Babner Schlopstein.png|Babner Schlopstein Balance Thoth.png|†Balance Thoth Baldur Steinbach.png|Baldur Steinbach Barrel Man.png|†Barrel Man Battsy.png|Battsy the Bat Bee-Host Concept.jpg|Bee-Host Beetle Super Hero.png|Beetle Beezertl.png|Beezertl Bell.png|†Bell Bierdy 0.jpg|†Bierdy Silkbeard Big Bill.png|Big Bill Big Bob.png|Big Bob Bimmy von Jimmy.jpg|Bimmy von Jimmy Black (Pro Wrestler).png|Black Black Death Concept.jpg|Black Death Black Fly Larva Concept.jpg|Black Fly Larva "BFL" Black Fly Pupa Concept.jpg|Black Fly Pupa "BFP" Black Stickjesus Returns.png|Black Stickjesus Blarblar 0.jpg|†Blarblar Bleeblee Blaster Comparison.png|Blaster Blaze the Hedgehog.png|Blaze the Hedgehog Blue Platform Sprite.png|Blue Blurph 01.jpg|Blurph Bloodriver Boa Condrictor Concept.jpg|Boa Condrictor Boater Concept.jpg|Boater Boatman Concept.jpg|Boatman Bob Orc Platform Sprite.png|†Bob Bobby Rhoe.png|Bobby Rhoe Boomboom Kuwanger.png|†Boomboom Kuwanger Borde 1.png|Borde the Bored Board Botfly Concept.jpg|Botfly Branch Hi-Stac Small Image.png|Branch Hi-Stac Brax Concept.jpg|Brax Brick Man.png|†Brick Man Brower.png|Brower Bull (Pro Wrestler).png|Bull Burlbeard Portrait.jpg|Burlbeard Stonehammer Burpina 0.jpg|†Burpina Smellyfootini C Caatulos 0.jpg|†Caatulos Capitara Face Concept.jpg|Capitara Captain Thor Steinbach.jpg|Captain Thor Steinbach Carabid Concept.jpg|Carabid Carb Concept.jpg|Carb Carl Crossface.png|Carl Crossface Cave Man.png|†Cave Man Cayenne Rough Draft.jpg|†Cayenne Caylvane 0.jpg|†Caylvane Whisperstalk Ceno Mito.png|Ceno Mito Chamelouge Concept (Cropped).jpg|Chamelouge Chawan Donburi Platform Sprite.png|Chawan Donburi Chloris Man.png|Chloris Man Chris Idol.png|Chris Idol Chris Kringle.png|Chris Kringle Chron Hibrid Concept.jpg|Chron Churl the Wolverine.png|†Churl the Wolverine Cicada II Concept.jpg|Cicada II Civil Ogre CoH.jpg|Civil Ogre Thog Clawdge.png|Clawdge Clawdius Vacotor Concept.jpg|Clawdius Copy Duo.png|†Copy Duo Copy Nein.png|†Copy Nein Copy Ocho.png|†Copy Ocho Copy Quartet.png|†Copy Quartet Copy Quintet.png|†Copy Quintet Copy Septus.png|†Copy Septus Copy Sextant.png|†Copy Sextant Copy Solo.png|†Copy Solo Copy Trio.png|†Copy Trio Cracker (Pro Wrestler).png|Cracker Crank.png|†Crank the Wolverine Cremator MM Sprite.png|Cremator Crimson Snifit Doll.png|Crimson Snifit Cruzpuppy Concept.jpg|Cruzpuppy Cutter (Pro Wrestler).png|Cutter D D-Rock.png|D-Rock Danth 20.jpg|Danth Steadyshot Dark Legacy Dark Link Portrait.png|Dark Link Hevokk 11 Unfinished Colossus Cropped.png|Darth Hevokk Rachel's Substitute Boyfriend.png|Date Man Deform Monster Space.png|Deform Dirb Concept.jpg|Dirb Diver Concept.jpg|Diver Dobri.png|Dobri Doodoo Dookievich.png|Doodoo Dookievich Dr. BadGuy.png|Dr. BadGuy Dr. Crazypants.png|Dr. Crazypants Dr. Kojiro Playing Favorites.png|Dr. Kojiro Peppa Dragonwatch Delle.jpg|Dragonwatch Delle Dragonwatch Kara.jpg|Dragonwatch Kara Drone II Concept.jpg|Drone II Drugbust Concept.jpg|Drugbust Duckbo.png|Duckbo Dursh Portrait.jpg|Dursh Dytiscus Concept.jpg|Dytiscus E Earthworm Gary Monster Space Sprite.png|Earthworm Gary Edamame Man.png|†Edamame Man Edward "Manly" Williams.png|Edward "Manly" Williams Eel Man.png|†Eel Man Elma Concept.jpg|"Elma" - Ilma Eloise Platform Sprite.png|Eloise Perenus & Elyssia.png|Elyssia Azuregaze Emperor Ghaleon Doll.png|Emperor Ghaleon Enton Solais.jpg|†Enton Solais Erune Platform Sprite.png|Erune Extermination Man.png|†Extermination Man F Faido Houlein 42.jpg|Faido Houlein Fangamander Concept.jpg|Fangamander Fayelin 2.jpg|Fayelin Fernlace Featherwing 24 2.jpg|Fernlace Featherwing Fire Pro Wrestler.png|Fire Flasher Meets Mega.png|†Flasher Man Flounder Man Concept 1.jpg|†Flounder Man Fred "The Money" Baker.png|Fred "The Money" Baker Freezer Pro Wrestler.png|Freezer Frog Man.png|†Frog Man Dr. Kojiro Playing Favorites.png|†Funnel Man Fuscus Concept.jpg|Fuscus G Gaccu Concept.png|Gaccu Urchin Gasher Concept.jpg|Gasher — Gashyyr Gavven 2.jpg|Gavven George Vardus Portrait.jpg|†George Vardus Gigawatt Cheetur Concept.png|†Gigawatt Cheetur Gillbot.png|Gillbot.exe Gladius Man.png|†Gladius Man Glider Concept.jpg|Glider Branch Hi-Stac Small Image.png|Glodge Gold Man.png|†Gold Man Golden Scarabus.jpg|Golden Scarabus King Sneferu Grape Man.png|†Grape Man Gravy.png|Gravy Gristle the Wolverine.png|†Gristle the Wolverine Grounder Concept.jpg|Grounder Grum Doll.png|Grum Grunj 0.jpg|Grunj Gua.png|Gua GWB Robot Concept.jpg|GWB Giant Water Beetle H Hadess Doll.png|†Hadess Hannah Wallace Commission 1.png|Hannah Wallace Harley Robot Concept.jpg|Harley Harvest Man.png|†Harvest Man Haven (Pro Wrestler).png|Haven Helios (Pro Wrestler).png|Helios Hillary the Model.png|Hillary the Model Holly Jo Twyztdd.png|Holly Jo Twyztdd Horn Man.png|†Horn Man Hornet Somarinoa Concept.jpg|Hornet Horta Concept.jpg|Horta Hosedeck Golden Age Doll.png|Hosedeck Hratta 12.jpg|Hratta Hunts Man.png|†Hunts Man Hylid Man.png|†Hylid Man I Ice (Pro Wrestler).png|Ice Ice Meet Mega.png|†Icecube Man Ignora.png|†Ignora the Wolverine J Jackson Concept.jpg|Jackson Jalapeño.png|†Jalapeño SwordFish.png|James Sword Janemba 9.jpg|Janemba Jertrana Ragefever 31.jpg|Jertrana Ragefever Reluctant Survival.png|Jessy Jewel Concept.jpg|Jewel Jigsaw Monster Space Sprite.png|Jigsaw Josephine Iskariot.png|Josephine Iskariot Jubei Platform Sprite.png|Jubei Umewanji Juunigou Platform Sprite.png|Juunigou K Ticholla & Kaalif 1.png|Kaalif Kiran.png|Kiran Kraken (Pro Wrestler).png|Kraken L Lacey the Jailbird.png|Lacey the Jailbird Lamp Man.png|†Lamp Man Leech Man.png|†Leech Man Leila Simmons.png|Leila Simmons Leioka 10.png|Leioka Lightning Monster Space Sprite.png|Lightning Loki Steinbach Monster Doll.png|Loki Steinbach Lucrecia Callahan Doll.png|Lucrecia Callahan Lucrecia Shepard Portrait ME3.jpg|Lucrecia Shepard Luuj Folyan.jpg|Luuj Folyan M Macktor Concept.jpg|Macktor Manslayer Concept.jpg|Manslayer Mantro Comparison.png|Mantro Marioi Beardchewer.png|Marioi Beardchewer "Dragonwatch Marioi" SwordFish.png|Max Fish Mealy Concept.jpg|Mealy Mega Somarinoa.png|Mega Somarinoa Miranda Onaiss.png|Miranda Onaiss Mole Cricket Concept.jpg|Mole Cricket Moon Law.png|Moon Law Mr. Bladder.png|Mr. Bladder Mr. Tea Virus Doll.png|Mr. Tea Virus Mr. Yuk.png|Mr. Yuk Mushroom Butterfly Concept.jpg|Mushroom Butterfly N Nashava 9.jpg|Nashava Nazir Cloaked.png|†Nazir Nick Cole.png|Nick Cole Ninilchik 38.jpg|Ninilchik Nunchaku Man.png|†Nunchaku Man O P Parker Monster Space.png|Parker Patrick Washington.png|Patrick Washington Pebbles (Dr. Crazypants).png|Pebbles Pencil Neck Concept.jpg|Pencil Neck Pikra Concept.jpg|Pikra Pissy Hoar.png|Pissy Hoar Plant 38's Destiny.png|Plant 38 Pocket Knight Doll.png|Pocket Knight Sir Asmodel Prince Harlum.png|Prince Harlum Princess Spherelina.png|Princess Spherelina Psyllopsis Concept.jpg|Psyllopsis Punkerskit.png|Punkerskit Pyro Platypus Sprite.png|Pyro Platypus Q Quills Doll.png|Quills the Porcupine R Raccoon Head.jpg|Raccoon Raditude.png|Raditude Rage the Wolverine.png|Rage the Wolverine Raki Small.png|Raki Red Starr Concept.jpg|Red Starr Rehan Goto Doll.png|Rehan Goto Relmondo.png|Relmondo Robo-Kitty Concept.jpg|Robo-Kitty Robo-Worm Concept.jpg|Robo-Worm Root Sprite Original.png|Root the Panda S Samuel Dodson Portrait.jpg|†Samuel Dodson Sanchez (Pro Wrestler).png|Sanchez Savior Sneering Decent.png|Savior SAW (Pro Wrestler).png|SAW Scales Concept.jpg|Scales Sharko Concept.jpg|Sharko Siren (Pro Wrestler).png|Siren Snap Concept.jpg|Snap Snog Concept.jpg|Snog Somarius Axemia.jpg|Somarius Axemia Sorrelo Concept.png|Sorrelo "Morgue" Sparrow Concept.jpg|Sparrow Spike Zhark Concept.jpg|Spike Zhark Spritz Concept.jpg|Spritz Sr. Simm.png|Sr. Simm Stalker Concept.jpg|Stalker Star (Pro Wrestler).png|Star Steel Bar (Pro Wrestler).png|Steel Bar Stern.png|†Stern the Wolverine Stup.png|Stup Sug.png|Sug Super Peaceman Comparisons.png|Super Peaceman Super Pear Concept.jpg|Super Pear Supercycle Concept 2.jpg|Supercycle Savpraxx Trophy.png|Syler Korsse T Tadfish Concept.jpg|Tadfish Tempo.png|Tempo Termite Concept.jpg|Termite Terooma.png|Terooma Jake Byrd The Fish (Pro Wrestler).png|The Fish Thor Steinbach Doll.png|Thor Steinbach Thor Steinbach Fighter's Union.png|Thor Steinbach Thor Steinbach Silent Hill.jpg|Thor Steinbach Reluctant Survival.png|Thor Steinbach Ticholla & Kaalif 1.png|Ticholla "T'kaij" Tila'Gau vas Ln.jpg|Tila'Gau vas Ln Titanic Hart.png|Titanic Hart Tobe Concept.jpg|Tobe Torch (Pro Wrestler).png|Torch Toxic Slug Concept.jpg|Toxic Slug Traffic Man.png|†Traffic Man Tricentopede.png|Tricentopede Trick Doll.png|Trick the Raven Trul Doll.png|Trul Tulo.png|Tulo TUMS.png|TUMS Turret Tiger Concept.jpg|Turret Tiger U Urdnot Duum.jpg|Urdnot Duum Urdnot Flawp.jpg|Urdnot Flawp Urdnot Kolar.jpg|Urdnot Kolar V Vordathco Mordecai Doll.png|Vordathco Mordecai W Water Bomber.png|Water Bomber White (Pro Wrestler).png|White Worm Warp.png|Worm Warp Wrung.png|Wrung X Xaerius Darkmoore 72.jpg|Xaerius Darkmoore Xanahoa 4 2.jpg|Xanahoa Xandryl 9 2.jpg|Xandryl Xeno Man.png|†Xeno Man Xothaelus 11.jpg|Xothaelus Y Yellow Platform Sprite.png|Yellow Z Zaid.png|Zaid Zarysh Doll.png|Zarysh Zuni Doll.png|Zuni Category:Galleries Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Characters Category:Illustrated Characters